User talk:Ojamo
/Archive 1 1 --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 13:23, 18 February 2009 (EST) :troll [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 13:38, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::onoes --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 13:41, 18 February 2009 (EST) seeing if my sig still works --'Oj'▲' ' 02:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::firefox fails. Google chrome owns.--image:Newcandy2.jpg 00:53, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::my comp had serious problems running chrome, i have no idea why --'Oj'▲' ' 01:10, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Chrome worked fine for me for about 3 months and then it just went down the shitter. So I uninstalled and started using Firefox. -- 23:42, 23 March 2009 (UTC) iirc we were denied checkuser, but can put in a request for wikia staff to do it, c/d --'Oj'▲' ' 19:57, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :we still have it Tab 20:03, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::k --'Oj'▲' ' 20:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Both Frosty and myself lack Checkuser atm, but the rest of the sysops have it. ~ Big sysop 10:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Don't be so blind and flame less 10:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::i don't like you xtreme. you seem like one of those fags who are like karate jesus. flame a lot, and act cool on interwebs. how old are ye also? nd ignore my terrible grammar, i can never be arsed tbh Exo Oo 08:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't like you LukeJohnson. You seem like one of those fags who pretend to be good at the game, is a complete shitter and acts cool on the interwebs. By the way, how old are you? Ignore my terrible English, I'm from Holland. Brandnew 09:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::oh reli? i don't remember saying i was good at the game. And ironic statement there Exo Oo 09:58, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Tnx for the help... I moved due to pending deletion and forgot to remove the tag Kimofnagging 13:01, 8 May 2009 (UTC) /wave 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 23:13, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :ohai --'Oj'▲' ' 23:14, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::/wave 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 23:15, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::i am ending this chain to avoid b& --'Oj'▲' ' 23:15, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::nobleur 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 23:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) "Well, then what would that current favourite build of yours be?;o " It's a N/A (although it would probably be better as an A/N, I like the Necromancer model better. Also, Soul Reaping is kind of nice, and the extra +1 to a Necromancer skill doesn't go to waste) that spreads ridiculous amounts of conditions (Crippled, Poisoned, Diseased, Weakened, Bleeding and Deep Wound) by the end of the combo, plus spike damage attacks like Jungle Strike and Vile Miasma. I plan on publishing it soon. I'll give you a link. --Desko 19:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :wat --'Oj'▲' ' 21:14, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:N/A_Virulus_Prime --Desko 21:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) omg Are you feeling ok? FrostytheAdmin 00:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :This particular nub seems to suck significantly less than most. --'Oj'▲' ' 01:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Just Turn off Norton and install msn then turn it back on? Or set Norton to ignore that file? Or am I missing something? 03:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Vista doesnt like to let me do anything ever. --'Oj'▲' ' 03:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) You play PC MW2 Good man, you are no consolefag. --Frosty 00:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Crow so consolefag :< --Crow 00:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Crow overwhelms consolefagness with gw manliness, and his cuteness takes him to awesomesauce level. Crow so Awesomesauce :> --Frosty 00:59, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::more penis sucking frosty. Gringo 01:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :actually i played it on pc at a bro's house once and almost broke his computer in frustration due to the large amounts of hax and butthurt concerning the hax. then i bought it for 360 and spend all of my free time on it. --'Oj'▲' ' 02:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC)